Ghosts of the Past
by Agnes Green
Summary: [discontinued] a fude that goes back centuries. Will Tomoyo be able to end it, and will Eriol learn the truth? Rated for swearing and violence in later chapters. R&R.. flames welcome!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: hey this is my first story, and as a forward all cercomstances and characters have been modifies to fit my liking .. smiles.. so if you dont like it then.. too bad.. lol.. jk.. plz comment and flames are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I own anything that would be of any significance in this world … sadly.

**_Ghosts of the Past_**. 

Chapter 1: The start of something new 

_The rain pounded on the little window right on top of the mansion on 4th Street. Inside a little sob was heard. The sobbing came faster and louder with every second but eventually calmed down. The owner of the tears could be more clearly seen from the window when a flash of lightening illuminated the sky. In that brief moment the features of an unmistakably feminine form could be seen; from the delicate curves to the flowing raven hair that cascaded down her back. A faint red tinge adorned her cheeks and now puffy eyes. She sat at her window seat hugging her knees to her bosom while the rest of her room was left forgotten in the darkness. _

_"Why does this have to happen to me?" the self-sympathetic wail floated down from the window. "I didn't ask for him to leave and go to God knows where! And now he wants us to follow him! I can't believe him. He just expects me to leave everything and hop onto the first plane out of here? Mom's no better either. She knew how much I wanted to go the Mademoiselle Beatrice's Fashion School. Andrée and I already went there for an interview and the Madame really liked out work! She even said that I didn't have to go thorough the 12th grade with my skill! This world is unfair Teddy, your lucky you're not alive." The tirade stopped and so had the sobs but the girl stayed at the window for the rest of the night._

"Oh! Come on Honey! Stop moping!" said Mrs. Taylor. "Don't you want to be with Dad again? Don't worry; you'll absolutely _love_ Tomeda! I grew up there, you know. My friends an I used to..."

"Mom Stop!" yelled a raven girl of about 17. Everyone on the plane turned to look at them but she didn't rally care.

"Tomoyo! How many times have I told you about using that tone of voice with me! Apologize right now!" said her mother, loosing her patients with her daughter.

"First off, don't EVER call me 'Tomoyo' again, I hate that name." said the girl shooting a glare at her mother. "I have a PROPER name. Its 'Madison' and I would like it very much if you would continue to call me by my PROPER name! And secondly, I don't even want to go to Tomeda or where ever the heck we're going. You knew how much I wanted to go the Fashion School and you still consented to Dad's idea of buying back your family estate in Japan. You knew we would have to move. You knew that I would miss out on the chance of a lifetime! I do NOT want to go there!"

"You speak of Tomeda like it's the hell-hole of the world." Said Mrs. Taylor, trying to bring back some humor to their conversation.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, it is." She replied, slouching back into her chair and refusing to accept the truce. "I can see Andrée and Chantal and Belle and Jean-Marie and all the rest, right now, happily skipping off to the lovely grounds of Madeleine Academy, and here I am, stuck in some crummy plane, on my way to the Orient. Oh! What joy fills my soul!" she added sarcastically.

"Well too bad, 'cause you're going to have to get used to it!" snapped her Mrs. Taylor.

Madison didn't feel like talking to her mom anymore and her mother was already very cross with her so the silence stretched for the remainder of the trip. Just before getting off, however, Madison muttered an apology to her mother and ran off to get her bags.

No matter how much Sonomi and her daughter fought, they were the still the best of friends. They shared a common interest for creating things with their hands and spent many an afternoon in their sun-parlor at their Paris home, painting the blossoms and the birds in their garden. It's safe to say that they were one of the more wealthy families in Paris. Sonomi's husband, Jérôme Taylor was a well-respected businessman. Sonomi, herself, was a millionaire, being the founder and owner of one of the largest clothing lines _Aurélie_.

Soon, they were driving through the large Gates of the Daidouji Manor. Madison found her way to her room and, if she were in a better mood, would have been extremely impressed with its size and beauty. The wallpaper in the room was pure white with patches of Lavender, her favorite flower, everywhere. The enormous glass "French" windows lead out to a balcony that looked over the magnificent Daidouji garden that looked more like a miniature Central Park than a garden. In a semi-circular nook that was covered with comfy beanbag chairs was a semi-circular shelf that was built along the walls of the nook. The shelf was made out of expensive Rose Wood and reached all the way to the ceiling. The shelves were almost full of books by her favorite authors (she noticed later). The nook could easily fit nine to ten people with room to spare. On the far corner of the room was a huge flat screen T.V with a couch and a few more chairs and a brand new video camera with tons of blank tapes; a present from her father, no doubt, who shared her strange obsession of making home movies. Of course, there was the desk with her computer and, much to her dismay, the new book for her new school. The real eye-catcher of the room, how ever, was the bed. It was a giant Victorian style Rose Wood bed with a million pillows and canopies and drapes.

She threw her stuff on the ground banged her door shut and flopped onto her bed. She had 14 hours before she had to go off to her new school. She lay on her bed in silence for a long time, contemplating on her earlier behavior. "Well, too late to whine and cry. I better get some sleep." Saying so, she put herself into a forced sleep hoping and praying that the entire day was just a bad dream.


	2. School Daze

a/n ok this is the second chapter of my story. and I also wanted to thank MAru-chan for the review. Much obliged!

Disclaimer: I do no, sadly, own CCS or any ( or most)of the characters used in this story. .. sigh.. wish i did though.

Chapter 2: School Daze

Monday had arrived, a bit too soon for Madison's liking. She stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She was dressed and ready to go but mentally, all she wanted to do was to curl up under the covers with her Teddy, hot chocolate, and watch movies all day. But that wasn't really an option. She threw her reflection a glare. True, the sailor-boy themed uniform with the cute mini skirt and barrette did look nice on her but she was never the less angry. The uniform was white and had a navy blue scarf and blue jacket. She was also required to wear navy blue knee-high socks and black shoes. How she wished she could be in Paris! She sighed and sat at her dressing table as her mother began to comb her lovely locks. She noticed that her mother, or perhaps a maid, had arranged her dressing table for her. She was scanning the pictures of all of her friends in various places when her eyes fell upon a picture she hadn't seen before.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the picture, which looked disturbingly like her.

"What honey?" asked her mom, looking at her in the mirror.

"The person in the picture. I don't think I know her." She said quietly

"You're right. You don't know her." Said her mother picking up the picture with a far away look in her eyes. "That's my best friend. Nadeshiko. Its funny how much alike the two of you look…" she trailed off.

"Are you all right mom?" asked Madison, concern washing over her like a wave. "I can read you like a book and you know it. Tell me; what's wrong?"

Sonomi breathed in sharply as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Nat was my best friend ever since we were in diapers." She chuckled bitterly. "We had all the same classes and were in the same school all the time. She's the one that introduced me to Jérôme in high school. And he's the one that used to call her "Nat" because he couldn't pronounce her name." She smiled fondly at the memory. " She was so beautiful, but she didn't even have a boy friend at the time. She was always playing match maker."

"She never got married?" asked Madison after the long pause. Her mother was obviously reminiscing in her mind.

"Actually, she met her hubby in high school too." Sonomi laughed a tinkling laugh and Madison smiled. She loved her mother's laugh. "It was the last day of 12th grade. And there was to be a party in the gym for all the seniors. All of you were rejoicing but not Nat, she was up in a tree trying to rescue a cat. I told her no to but she didn't listen to me. Well, anyway, the branch gave way, and she fell, right on top of poor Fujitaka. Jérôme called him Aiden, I don't really know why though. It was some joke and they laughed every time they heard the name. Well, he caught he, and I think she broke a few ribs in the process too but he mad sure nothing happened to her. It was so romantic! They got married and had two kids. But… but… but she died, of a rare disease, a week or so after little Sakura was born." Sonomi was crying now. "She didn't disserve to die. She had her whole life ahead of her. We swore we would live on the same block when we got old and our kids would be best friends and…" she trailed off again.

"Oh Mother! I'm so sorry. Please don't cry!" Madison hugged her mom.

"Don't worry about me." Said her mom through sniffs. "No hurry before you're late for school"

Tomeda High was a beautiful place. It was located in the heart of the city and was bustling with life. The school building was a charming Victorian style schoolhouse. Against the pink of the cherry-blossom trees that covered the courtyard the pail white looked very inviting. Madison took a deep breath and got out of her limo. She waved good-bye to the driver and turned her heel to step through the gates of the school. Some kids were already staring at her. "I'll try to like it." She said to herself. "For Mom's sake." She closed her eyes, said a quick "God help me please", and walked through the front doors.

"We have a new student today", said Miss Mizuki to the group of noisy 11th graders who stopped chattering when they heard her voice. "Good. But could you behave your age once in a while. I mean, anyone walking by would think that I'm teaching a bunch of howler monkeys!" she said her voice stern and face amused. The comment earned her a collective laugh from the class. They took their seats quietly and waited to hear the rest of the announcement.

"As I was saying, we have a new student today. She's come all the way from France, so be nice to her." She continued and almost laughed out loud when most of the slackers, the guys at least, were looking expectantly at the door in rapt attention. "Ok, Madison, it's safe to come in. Don't be shy, I promise they wont bite." She said that with a gentle smile at the shy purple haired girl in the doorway.

Madison heard her name being called and tensed up immediately. She walked into the classroom and was surprised to find it nearly empty. She relaxed at the sight of a small crowed but couldn't help feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Hi" she said rather feebly. She felt so stupid standing in front of all of these people. She had only had to introduce herself like this only once before when her family moved from London to Paris three years ago. She unconsciously scanned the faces of everyone in the room –a tactic she had learned from her mother about meetings 'Make eye contact with everyone in the room. Show them that your not afraid.' she heard her mother's voice in her head say. A particular blue gaze caught her attention and the longer she looked the more she felt her cheeks burn. She tore her amethyst eyes from the deep blue one's hold.

When the class said hi back, and a few people shouted out a few catcalls, she felt really at ease. She turned at looked at Ms. Mizuki with a new found confidence.

"Welcome Madison." Said Ms. Mizuki in a soothing voice. "I'm Ms. Mizuki. The kids call me Ms. M ;don't ask why. You came at a perfect time. We wont be doing anything today so you can just sit back relax, and get acquainted with the other kids. There isn't much that you will need catching up on. I don't assign many take home papers. And we just finished our semester final so you can start fresh! Umm… why don't you sit behind Ms. Kinomoto? I don't want to leave you deserted on your first day here. Sakura! Could you raise you hand please?"

Madison followed Ms. Mizuki's gaze to a green-eyed girl that sat the back of the class. She had a charming smile and was waving her hand in the air very enthusiastically. She eye's shifted to see the boy sitting to the left of the girl. He was looking right at her (Sakura) with a dreamy look in his chocolate brown eyes. Madison smiled at this. And finally behind him sat … 'Oh no!' she thought as she eyes came in contact with a steady bleu eyed gaze.

"Ok Madison, take your seat and if you have any problems just ask and I'll be more than happy to help you." Smiled Mizuki. "Ok class, your free to do as you wish, just, keep the noise level down, please." Saying so, she went back to her table and began to work.

A wave of chatter filled the room once again, with paper planes traveling across the class, and a miniature game of tag around the classroom as Madison made her way to her seat at the back of the class.

a/n .. next chapter: School Daze II .. its basiclly the continuation of her first day at school. lol.. let the madness begin.. not really.. i'll write a more humerous fic later.. so.. is this story any good. or should i just give up and not wright any more? only one way to answer.. REVIEW! and like i said.. flames are welcome.. i take it like .. constructive critisisum. -.. positive attitude positive attitude positive attitude .. ya.. RR


	3. School Daze II

A/n: i am sooo sorry for not updating in soo long, but my computer was really jacked up. But here is the next chapter and i hope you like it!

Chapter 3: School Daze 2

"Hi Madison!" greeted Sakura as Madison came up to get her seat. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And this is Syaoran Li." She said pointing to the brown-eyed boy next to her. She was just about to introduce the blue-eyed boy when Madison cut her off, suddenly afraid of finding out his identity.

"Your name is the Japanese way of saying cherry-blossom right?" she said rather nervously.

Sakura's look of surprise was obvious. "Yes it is. But, how did you know that? I thought you came from France or something."

"I am, but I'm also part Japanese—my mother is Japanese." Said Madison happy to have changed that topic.

"Oh wow!" said Syaoran, joining in. "Do you have a Japanese name?" he asked

"Yes I do, but I don't really like it. None of my friends in France could pronounce it, so I don't really go by it anymore. My mother calls me by that name sometimes though."

"Really? I'm sure it's not that bad. Do you mind if I ask what it is?" said Syaoran.

"Not at all. It's 'Tomoyo'" she said, albeit reluctant to give it away.

"Ah! Plum Blossom." Said the blue-eyed boy who for the entire conversation had been staring at her. Saying so he took her hand in his own ad kissed it. Needless to say, Tomoyo's face was awash with red. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eriol Hirragizawa."

At this, Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Stupid baka and your 'gentleman' behavior. If anyone deserves the award for the best faker, it's you! Besides you're scaring the poor girl!"

"Eriol is from England. He's an exchange student—came here two years ago." Said Sakura while shaking her head at the two boys who had begun a heated argument. "Oh, and Madison—do you mind is I call you Tomoyo?" she said, breaking her original thought.

"Not at all. I think I'm starting to like that name actually." Said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Ok, Tomoyo it is!" said Sakura happily. "So, listen Tomoyo, would you like to hang out with us at lunch today unless you have somewhere else you have to be." Said Sakura hopefully.

"Oh! I would love to!" Tomoyo's eyes were bright with joy.

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at each other and then broke out into fits of giggles as Ms. Mizuki escorted Eriol and Syaoran to the door of the class—where she sent kids that needed a 'time out'—for using profane language in the presence of their teacher.

------------------------------------------

Later in the day, as the bell for lunch rang, the four headed toward a giant cherry blossom tree under which six people were seated on a blanket around a picnic basket. Tomoyo did her best to stay away from Eriol. She was not sure what to make of the stranger that was so familiar to her.

"Hey guys! Who brought the picnic basket?" greeted Sakura.

"Hey Sak, and it was MeiLing." Said a girl with long chestnut brown braids.

"Oooo! Nice!" exclaimed Sakura. "And, I would like all of you to meet a new friend of mine. Zack, drum roll please! Presenting Ms. Madison Tomoyo Taylor!" said Sakura with extreme flare.

"Hey, call me Tomoyo." Said Tomoyo, feeling a little embarrassed about being so forward. But, she felt better when everyone warmed up to her.

"Now to introduce everyone else." Said Sakura pretending to hold a microphone. "First up, the lovely Chihiru Mihara." She said pointing to a girl with the braids. "Next we have Takahashi Yamazaki, Zack for short. He's Chihiru's BF." She said with a smirk thrown in the direction of the blushing couple. "Next we have Naoka Yanagisawa, Nikki for short," she said pointing to a girl with short dark brown hair. "And to the right of her is our resident maniac: Sota Watanabe. They like each other but wont admit it"

"Hey! Stop telling lies Sakura!" wined Naoka with a fiery-red blush on her face. Everyone except Sota and Naoka were laughing

"That's Syaoran's cousin and our wonderful food provider: MeiLing." She said pointing to the girl with the long black hair. "And the guy she's codling with is her boy friend, Yahiko Yamamoto. You already know Syaoran and Eriol and me, and the only to people we're missing are Rika Sasaki and Shiro Kochi. And that's all of us." Sakura finished with a clap.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Tomoyo, feeling self-conscious. Just then Rika and Shiro showed up "Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys. "

"No prob!" Said Sakura. "The daughter of my mom's best friend is always welcome!"

"Your mom?" asked Tomoyo, confused.

"Yeah. You're mom is Sonomi Taylor, right?" said Sakura. Tomoyo nodded. "I'm Nadeshiko Kinomoto's daughter." She said with a smile—this was the first time she knew something that the others didn't. "My dad told me that you were in town, and when Ms. Mizuki introduced you I knew I just had to make friends with you!" Sakura's smile widened.

Tomoyo looked at her with a dumb-founded look on her face. Was this really the Sakura in her mom's story? How ironic that they should be friends as well! "Wow." She said. "Talk about coincidence." She didn't mean for anyone to hear, but they did and soon they were all laughing.

a/n: I made Sakura less clueless. I hate it when she's portrayed as a ditz. I mean, she isnt really, she's just a little slow thats all.. ya.. R&R ppl!


End file.
